The Gift
by sadhappygirl
Summary: Mercedes gives Sam the perfect anniversary gift... One shot


**A/N: This is a one shot I wrote last week, hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
**

**The Gift**

Mercedes stared at the results of the pregnancy test in disbelief.

Her brain still couldn't comprehend that what she was looking at was the truth in black and white…

She was going to have a baby…

Doctor Mitchell looked at the shocked young woman from across his desk and grinned. "Are you going to be okay, Mrs. Evans?" he asked. "Do you want my nurse to call your husband to come and pick you up?"

Mercedes shook her head; the tears burned her eyes as she finally tore them away from the precious piece of paper and looked at the grey-haired, man. "No," she whispered, before clearing her throat. "No." she repeated, this time louder. She smiled at him.

Doctor Mitchell slide the box of tissue in her direction, she thanked him as she took several and dabbed at the corner of her eyes.

"Now that you're going to be a mother in seven months," Doctor Mitchell began. "There are several things I have to discuss with you…"

**Flashback**

_After being probed and prodded by this doctor and that doctor, and 'lets try this treatment' and that treatment only to have it end in the same result…Sam told her no more, especially when she ended up in the emergency room after going through a very painful procedure to improve their chances of getting pregnant. _

"_I'm sorry Mercy." He sobbed, holding his wife's hand as she lay in the hospital hooked up to machines that had saved her life. "I almost lost you tonight…trying to have a baby isn't worth this." He gestured around the room. _

"_But Sam…" she tried to protest. _

"_I can't lose you." He butted in; his green eyes begged her to agree with him. _

"_All right, Sam we-we will stop trying." She whispered as the tears fell freely. _

_Sam squeezed her hand harder and kissed it tenderly as they broke down and cried. _

_It came to a point when friends and family were worried Sam and Mercedes wasn't going to make it. _

_Sam became a workaholic to avoid the white elephant that had taken up residence in their home. The bedroom they had picked out for the nursery was closed and forgotten. Mercedes took her grief out on the piano; writing songs that resulted in the critically acclaimed; triple platinum album Broken. _

_Things finally came to a head between them after the Muse, Mercedes' record label, post Grammy party, instead of celebrating her six Grammys win, she served a shocked Sam divorce papers. _

"_Mercedes, what the hell…?" he yelled. "Is this is what you want?"_

"_Why does it matter…?" she yelled, willing her damn tears not to fall. "It's not like we have a real marriage any more…you can't bear being in the same room with me for more than five minutes!"_

"_That's not true, I…" he ran his hands through his hair. He was lost for words… _

"_Admit it Sam!" she screamed. "In these past months we spent a grand total of five hours together…and I can't remember the last time we made love…so what's the point of staying married?" _

"_Mercedes, I love you, please don't do this…" he begged. "It just that…" he sighed heavily, blinking back the tears. "Fuck Mercedes, don't…"_

_No," she sniffed, shaking her head furiously. "No, you don't love me and I can't really blame you…" Her tears began to fall. "I'm a broken woman Sam; I can't give you a child." She laughed bitterly. "I would trade every one of these-these things," she gestured toward her awards. "To give you a baby." She marched into their bedroom and returned with two small suitcases. _

"_No," Sam grabbed the suitcases from her and threw them into the bedroom. "You're not going any damn where," he growled. "We need to work this out."_

"_It's no use Sam, I had made up my…"_

"_Who gave you the right to do this without consulting me?" he interjected. "We are equal partners in this marriage baby, fifty-fifty and my fifty say there is no way in hell that I'm going to let you kill us without a fight." He wiped away the tears and stared at his wife. "Mercedes, don't you love me any more?" he asked in a low child-like voice._

_His words pierced her soul. Of course she loved him! She was willing to let him go so he could find some one who can give him children!_

"_I love you with all my heart, Sam." she replied, her voice cracking with each word. _

"_Then why are you so willing to throw us away?" _

_Mercedes' chest heaved up and down as she slowly sunk to the floor; Sam quickly grabbed her in his arms and held her as she began to weep. "Sam, please forgive me, I-I thought I was doing the right thing." She sobbed. "I didn't want you to be stuck in a childless marriage." _

"_Mercedes," Sam sniffed, showering her face with kisses. "The crazy thoughts that go through that brilliant mind of yours… Since when is being stuck with you is a punishment?"_

"_Oh God, forgive me…I don't deserve you…"_

"_Only if you forgive me, how could we let things get this far?"_

_They lay on the carpet in their living room that night and cried... _

_And when they got tired of crying, they talked…_

_And when they got tired of talking, they held each other in the stillness of the night…_

_It was the first time in a long time they fell asleep in each other's arms…_

_Unlike a two hour movie where things are wrapped up in a neat little bow before the credits began to roll, their journey back to each other began with baby steps, communication, hard work and a lot of love. _

_A year later, they were sitting in the office of an adoption agency to begin the adoption process. _

"_You know it might take a while for us to get a child." Sam reminded Mercedes, they were on their way to join Kurt and Blaine in Jamaica, the latter had decided to have their nuptials on the beautiful island. _

"_I'm prepared to wait for as long as it takes." Mercedes assured him; she leaned over and gave her husband a kiss. _

_It was a glee club reunion. _

_Everyone one showed up except for Artie and Sugar. Sugar was due any day and couldn't travel, but she still insisted on participating in the wedding by having a direct link set up in their home. Puck and Quinn were engaged to be married the next summer in Lima; Mike and Tina were the proud parents of a precious little boy who was being spoiled by his grandparents. Finn, who surprised everyone by deciding to make a career out of the military, brought his girlfriend of six months with him. _

_Rachel tried to pretend seeing Finn with another female didn't bother her, but Santana was quick to put her on blast. _

_The ceremony was lovely as the grooms recite their written vows to each other, on the white sandy beach at sunset. Finn's girlfriend caught the bouquet and looked at him with a huge smile. Rachel was not amused. After partying until the crack of dawn, Mercedes and Sam said good morning to the newlyweds and crawled into bed. They arrived back home refreshed and more in love than ever. _

_Mercedes thought she caught a bug from they trip to Jamaica. _

_Sam, being the concern and loving husband, stayed at home and held her hair as she commune with the toilet. "I think you should make an appointment with Doctor Mitchell." Sam advised her after her fourth trip to the bedroom. _

"_I'll be okay," she smiled weakly. "It'll just be a wasted trip, besides I like my sexy husband taking care of me." she said coyly. _

_Sam chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. _

_Several weeks later, Mercedes was still feeling down in the dumps. Sam was getting worried and made an appointment for her to see Doctor Mitchell. She didn't protest. The day before Mercedes' appointment, her mother called and informed her she had a dream about fish. Whenever someone dreamt about fish it was said that someone was pregnant. _

"_Well why did you call me?" Mercedes snorted. "I can't have children, have you call Nick? It's probably his fiancée."_

"_Mercedes, I know you don't put a lot of stock in these dreams but there is some truth to them." her mother replied._

_After Mercedes got off the phone with her mother, she began thinking that perhaps? Nah, there is no way. _

_She wished the cashier a good day and walked the twenty minutes back to her home. She knew she was being silly, but on the off chance…_

_Mercedes followed the instructions of the pregnancy test and waited. She tried not to get her hopes up, as her heart beat rapidly in her chest as the timer went off. Mercedes glanced at the stick and sighed heavily, it was negative. The tears stung her eyes as she got rid of the evidence and stuffed the test deep into the trash bin outside. All though she knew there wasn't a remote possibility of her being pregnant, it still hurt. _

"_What do you want to do for our anniversary next week?" Sam asked, over dinner. "Do you want to go out or shall we have our own celebration at home." He said seductively. _

_Mercedes giggled. "I prefer to celebrate with my gorgeous husband at home," She reached over and took his hands in hers. "I can cook your favorite foods and have candles lit every where, with Luther mixed in with a dash of Marvin Gaye to get us in the mood to get it on."_

_Sam's green eyes sparkled, a wide smiled played on his lips. "What will you be wearing?"_

"_You." _

"_At home, it is." He chuckled. _

_Her appointment with Doctor Mitchell was uneventful; she told him about the trip to Jamaica and was convinced she picked up a nasty bug she couldn't get rid of. When Doctor Mitchell suggested she take a pregnancy test to rule that out. She laughed and confessed to him about her mother calling her about the fish dream she had so like a fool, she ran out and bought a home pregnancy test. _

"_Just humor me, okay?" he said, handing her the paper work for the lab. _

"_All right," she sighed. "But I'm going to have a big fat happy 'I told you so', waiting for you when the test comes back negative." _

"_How did your appointment go?" Sam asked, that night at dinner. _

"_It was a waste of time." Mercedes replied. "I was right it was a nasty bug I picked up in Jamaica." She didn't bother to tell him about the blood test, why get his hopes up? "Did you see the new pictures of Artie and Sugar's baby?" she asked, changing the subject. "I swear that kid is the cutest baby in the world." _

"_Don't let Mike and Tina hear you say that." Sam grinned. _

"_Of course not." She smiled. "I don't have a death wish." _

_Mercedes was in the middle of preparing for her anniversary celebration, when she received the call from Doctor Mitchell's office to come by and pick up the test results. Mercedes was ready to tell Doctor Mitchell 'I told you so.' "I'll be there in thirty minutes." She said. _

_Doctor Mitchell smiled at Mercedes as she sauntered in his office with a smirk on her lips. _

"_Mrs. Evans." He greeted her warmly. "How are you to day?"_

"_I'm feeling gorgeous," she replied, "It's my fifth wedding anniversary today." _

"_Great." he smiled, gesturing for her to sit down. "Your test results are back." _

"_Yeah, I know." She said smugly. _

_Doctor Mitchell's blue eyes twinkled as he handed her the test results and watched her face as she read it. _

_Mercedes' eyes widened in surprise as she gasped audibly, she read it again and looked at Doctor Mitchell. _

"_Do you want to say I told you so now or later?" he quipped. _

**Back to the Present**

Mercedes left Doctor Mitchell's office, still in a daze.

She was going to have a baby! She and Sam are going to have a baby! Her first reaction was to call Sam and tell him to rush home, but she had a much better plan in mind…

Sam walked into their home, the place was lit up with candles and the aroma from the kitchen smelled heavenly. "Mercedes I'm home," he called out, dropping his jacket on the chair. "Where is my beautiful wifey?" he loosen his tie.

"In here." She called from the kitchen. "Why don't you sit on the couch, I'll be right there."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I have everything under control."

"Okay," he placed the two dozen roses on the coffee table next to the tray of appetizers. "Hey babe, what are these?"

"Tea Smoke chicken, I got the recipe off Food Network. Try some."

Sam grabbed a couple and popped them in his mouth. "Mmmm, it's actually quite good."

"Thanks, here I come."

Sam, nearly chocked as Mercedes sashayed into the living room wearing a purple lacy chemise that left _nothing_ to the imagination and matching fuck me pumps. "Happy anniversary baby." She purred. "Try some of these bacon, shrimp and pineapple wrap." She sat next to him on the couch.

"Fuck Mercy, you look…wow." He took the plate from her and placed them on the table. "Come here sexy mama."

Mercedes giggled as she moved closer to her husband. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Every day, but I never get tire of hearing it." Sam pulled her in his lap. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, Sam." Mercedes looked at the vase of beautiful roses and squealed. "They are gorgeous, sweetheart."

"But not as gorgeous as my baby." He inhaled deeply, she smelled of White Diamonds. "You smell good." he nibbled on her ear. "Mmmm, you taste good too."

"Sam," Mercedes giggled. "Do you like my outfit?"

He rubbed his erection against her ass. "What do you think?"

"Mmmm, you approve." She quipped.

"Why don't we skip dinner and go straight to desert?" he suggested, nibbling on her jawline.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Evans." She growled. "But before we go and destroy our bed, let's exchange gifts now."

"Sure." Sam dug into his shirt pocket and pulled out a lavender ring box. "Happy fifth anniversary," He opened the small satin box, Mercedes gasped; it was a purple diamond ring in a platinum setting. He took it out the box and slid it on her finger.

"Oh Sammy, it's beautiful." She whispered, gazing at her gift. "Thank you." She showered his face in kisses. "Okay my turn." She reached for the small box sitting on the end table and handed it to her husband. "Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

Sam stared at the box and shook it, "Hmmm, I wonder what it could be."

"Well open up and find out." she said, eagerly. She watched anxiously as Sam took his sweet time opening his gift. "Sam, hurry up." She whined.

"Okay, this must be a great gift." He tossed the wrapping aside and opened the lid of the box and pulled out the platinum _Daddy_ keychain and held it up.

"Happy anniversary baby," She said, her eyes filled with tears.

Sam stared at the keychain and looked at her, then back at the keychain. He did this several times. "Mercy is this some kind of joke?" he asked, clearing his throat in an effort to hold his tears at bay.

"No baby, it's for real." she sniffed. "We are going to have a baby; I got the results this afternoon." She giggled. "Here," She handed him the framed test result. She laughed with joy at the comical expression on his face. "You should have seen my reaction, I was about to call Doctor Mitchell a liar to his face when he suggested that I take a blood test."

"A baby? We're having a baby?"

"Yes daddy, in seven months." She laughed. Mercedes told Sam all about her mom phone call and the home pregnancy test. "The reason I didn't tell you about the blood test is because I didn't want to see that disappointed look in your eyes if it came back negative."

Sam placed a huge hand on his wife's abdomen and cried uncontrollably.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders and placed a small hand over his.

"If it's a girl, we should name her Jamaica." She whispered into his hair, as tears of joy slowly slide down her face.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
